DDH1 : Agnimons Äventyr
by Windfighter
Summary: -omarbetas- Hugo, också känd som Agnimon, har bott i Digivärlden någon månad. Men vem är flickan som liknar hans kamrat? Och varför förandras han så mycket?
1. Intro

Nejmen, jag är här med en till berättelse :D  
Yamato: Den här är till för att förklara lite saker som händer i hennes andra berättelse, **DDH2: Äventyr i digivärlden  
**Kouji: Jupp, så förhoppningsvis blir den inte lika lång (:  
Bah, det är en tidsfråga ;P  
Yamato: ...Den ska vara färdigskriven innan vintern...  
o.O Det går nog, kanske...  
Yamato: ROLL TAPE!

* * *

Hugo vaknade av att solen sken ovanligt starkt. Han satte sig upp och stirrade ilsket på gardinerna som hängde vid fönstret. Skulle han nån gång lära sig att dra för dem när han gick och la sig?  
-grumf...  
Han reste sig upp och sträckte på sig. En ny dag, en ny tripp till datorfabriken. Han vägrade ge sig, han skulle få kontakt med sina vänner igen. Han hade försökt i en månad utan att lyckas, men det skulle gå, han ville prata med dem.  
-Nå, är jag fortfarande Agnimon? frågade han och ställde sig framför spegeln.  
Agnimons körsbärsröda ögon stirrade tillbaka på honom och han suckade djupt.  
-Varför... Varför lovade Mats att han skulle kunna få mig till människa igen? Varför sa han att det skulle gå när det inte gick?  
Plötsligt sträckte han på sig igen, han hade hört ljud utanför dörren. Snabb som en elefant på rullskridskor gjorde han sig beredd att anfalla om någon försökte bryta sig in i hans stuga. Två minuter stod han still och lyssnade, tiden han hade bott i digivärlden hade lärt honom att runt varje hörn kunde det finnas möjliga fiender, och likaså framtida vänner. När de två minuterna passerat utan ett ljud bestämde han sig för att faran var över. Han slappnade av och blev genast omkullslagen av en liten fluffboll. Ett kras hördes bakom honom när han slog ryggen i spegeln.  
-Underbart, sju års olycka, muttrade han innan han vände sig mot den digimon som hade flugit på honom. Hej på dig, Tokomon.  
-Ska vi gå till fabriken idag, 'niichan?  
Hugo skrattade åt den lilla krabaten, som hade blivit som en följeslagare åt honom. Vart Hugo än gick så kunde man ge sig tusan på att Tokomon också fanns. Hugo reste sig försiktigt, för att inte skära sig på glasbitarna som låg bakom hans rygg.  
-Jag får nog städa när jag kommer hem, sa han med ett skratt.  
Tokomon klättrade upp på hans axel och tog ett stadigt tag för att inte ramla.  
-Ska vi gå, niichan? Innan alla andra digimons vaknar!  
Hugo nickade bara, och med Tokomon på axeln gick han ut ur sin lilla stuga. Solen dränkte dem på en gång och några korta sekunder stod de två kamraterna enbart och njöt av solens värme. Hugo skrattade och den vita varelsen på hans axel skuttade ner på marken och sprang omkring bland blommorna i Hugos trädgård. Plötsligt hördes ett öronbedövande vrål och Tokomon kom springandes tillbaka, med en Flymon tätt efter sig. Hugo suckade djupt, med ett leende på läpparna. Tokomon lyckades alltid ställa till det.  
-Hur kan du glömma att vi har bin i våran trädgård varenda dag?  
Tokomon log skrämt till svar och gömde sig på Hugos rygg, samtidigt som Hugo lyfte båda händerna i midjehöjd. Eld flammade upp på ovansidan av hans vänstra hand och med den högra skopade han upp elden som han slängde mot getingen som kom flygande.  
-Fire Darts!  
Flymon stannade i luften och med ett ilsket väsande vände den sig om och flög tillbaka till sitt bo. Hugo skrattade och puttade ner Tokomon ifrån ryggen.  
-Ska vi börja röra på oss? Inte springa i mer okänd terräng.  
-Hai!  
Hugo skrattade och tillsammans började han och Tokomon att röra sig. Det tog inte lång stund för dem att komma fram till fabriken. Hugo öppnade långsamt dörren. Luften som slog emot honom var unken, trots att han hade vädrat ut ordentligt sist han var där. Tokomon flydde fältet.  
-Inte bra, 'niichan, inte bra!  
Hugo himlade med ögonen och steg sakta in i hallen. Hans steg ekade mellan de järnbeklädda väggarna, avsaknaden av möbler var inte direkt hjälpsam. Datorerna som stod uppradade längst med salens sidor tändes och började låta.  
-Alltid lika inbjudande, muttrade Hugo med skrämd röst.  
Han försökte ignorera känslan av obehag som smög sig upp längst hans rygg varje gång han klev in i fabriken. Att känslan kom berodde förmodligen på att det var i en fabrik som han hade fått sitt DNA förändrat så att han inte kunde bli människa igen. När han kom fram till den största datorn stannade han. Försiktigt, utan att ge ifrån sig ett ljud, tog han fram sin digikontroll, som han fortfarande hade kvar, och förde in den i en speciell port som datorn hade. Skärmen lyste upp med ett hemskt, rosa ljus. Hugo misstänkte fortfarande, liksom han hade gjort första gången han kom, att det var Mats som hade tillverkat datorerna. Men något var annorlunda den här gången. Istället för att sakta gå över till vanligt datorskärmsljus, som det brukade göra, blev ljuset snabbt mörkare, rödare, för att fortsätta att bli mörkare. Skärmen hade blivit svart och Hugo stirrade förhäxat på den. Plötsligt tändes skärmen igen och en person han kände igen väl trädde fram på skärmen. Han förde ena handen mot skärmen, han kunde inte tro sina ögon. Långt, havsblått hår, iskalla, blå ögon... Han blinkade, han hade så länge försökt få kontakt och nu...  
-Iceangel?  
Flickan mötte hans blick, och gav honom ett kallt leende, innan skärmen slocknade.  
-Kom tillbaka! skrek Agnimon till skärmen. Kom till...  
Han föll förtvivlat ner på knä, det hade varit så nära... Han hade nästan lyckats få kontakt. Datorn knastrade ilsket och hans digikontroll föll ner på golvet framför honom. Utan ett ord tog han upp den och såg mot digikontrollen. Ett par tårar föll ner på den och hans grepp om kontrollen hårdnade.  
-VARFÖR! skrek han och slängde iväg kontrollen.  
Han reste sig och gick därifrån, utan att plocka upp kontrollen efter sig. Utanför dörren plockade han upp Tokomon i famnen.  
-'Niichan, vad är det? Vad har hänt?  
Tokomon tittade på Hugo med oroliga ögon, men Hugo ignorerade honom och stängde sakta dörren efter sig. Hade han kastat en enda blick bakåt hade han sett en rörelse i skuggan.

* * *

Där var inledningen slut :D  
Yamato: Jupp, den här berättelsen kommer inrikta sig mest på Hugomon.  
Hej, det är mitt namn på honom, eftersom han är både Hugo och Agnimon!  
Kouji: Yä, men det får man läsa om i DDH  
...varför ska ni alltid förstöra allt? Nåja, vi ses i nästa episod av:  
Alla: **DDH1½: Agnimons äventyr**


	2. Evolution

Nej, nu får jag ta och uppdatera den här berättelsen xD Har ju skrivit klart en del till den...  
Yamato: Hon är inte alltid så snabb i vändningarna...  
Kouji: Det här har hon haft klart i snart en månad...  
Nåt säger mig att ni mobbsas ..  
Yamato: Det gör vi väl alltid? 0)  
Ah, men... uh... ROLL TAPE!  
Yamato: Hon äger inget :P

* * *

Det hade gått en vecka sedan Hugo hade varit i fabriken sist. Tokomon hade varit ovanligt lugn, som om han anade att Hugo inte var på sitt vanliga bushumör. På bordet framför Hugo stod det två tallrikar med olika frukter som man kunde hitta i Digivärlden. Tokomon åt som om han inte hade sett mat på flera veckor, men Hugo satt bara och stirrade ut genom fönstret. Plötsligt blinkade han, han var säker på att han hade sett en rörelse där ute.  
-'Niichan, vad...?  
Hugo tecknade åt Tokomon att vara tyst. Nu såg han det igen, det var verkligen något i deras trädgård. Något eller någon... Han reste sig och gick ut, beredd att anfalla om det skulle behövas. På nytt rörde sig något. Eld flammade upp runt Hugo och for mot platsen som rörelsen hade kommit ifrån. En hand lyftes mot himlen och elden bytte riktning och for tillbaka mot Hugo. Genast lyfte han upp armarna över huvudet, som skydd mot elden, och elden slog emot dem och for vidare ner i marken, där den försvann utan att sätta eld på något. En kvinna steg fram mot Hugo. Hon var reslig, hennes blonda hår var uppsatt i en hästsvans och hennes kläder var utslitna. Hugo såg på henne.  
-Det är inte möjligt!  
Hon stod still och såg på honom, med skräcken lysande ur de gröna ögonen. Hugo stirrade tillbaka, han ville inte tro det, det kunde inte vara sant. Tokomon kom ut ur stugan.  
-'Niichan?  
Han vände sig för att se vem det var som Hugo stirrade på och han sprang genast fram till henne.  
-Oneesan!  
Han hoppade upp på henne och Hugo såg hur hon backade skräckslaget innan hon verkade inse att Tokomon inte var farlig. Försiktigt strök hon honom över ryggen.  
-Det kan inte vara du, mumlade Hugo.  
-Vem skulle jag kunna vara förutan mig?  
-Du kan ju inte hantera eld! Det är Mats jobb!  
Hon tittade på Hugo och hennes ögon blev sorgsna.  
-Mats... Så det är så han kallas...  
Hugo blev förvirrad, mer förvirrad än han hade varit tidigare.  
-Hörru, Zara...  
Hon tittade upp mot honom.  
-Jag heter inte Zara.  
-Du... Vad gör du här då?  
-Min dotter såg dig genom datorn vi använder för att se hur digivärlden utvecklas, hon sa att du ropade på henne.  
Hugo blinkade, kunde det vara möjligt att han stod med Mats och Zaras mor?  
-Är Iceangel din dotter?  
Kvinnan ignorerade hans fråga och satte istället lugnt ner Tokomon på marken innan hon drog upp något ur en ficka på den blåa tröjan.  
-Jag tror den här tillhör dig.  
Hon slängde det till Hugo och han fångade det smidigt.  
-Min digikontroll! Vart hittade du den?  
-I datorfabriken.  
Hon vände ryggen mot Hugo, för att markera att samtalet var slut, och började gå därifrån, samtidigt som Tokomon sprang tillbaka till honom. Han lyfte upp den vita varelsen och såg efter kvinnan. Hon hade stannat, som om hon kommit på något hon glömt. Sakta vände hon sig mot Hugo igen.  
-Kontakta aldrig mer min dotter. Hon är en utbildad krigare och mördare, och så ska det förbli.  
Utan ett enda ord till försvann hon och lämnade Hugo ensam med sina funderingar.  
-Zara... en mördare?  
Han kunde inte förstå det, det kunde inte stämma. Aldrig under den korta tid han hade känt henne... Tokomon bet honom plötsligt i tummen och han tappade svärande greppet om den lilla krabaten.  
-Vad var det där bra för?  
-Frukost inte klart, 'niichan!  
Hugo skrattade, trots förvirringen som hängde kvar inom honom, och följde efter Tokomon in i stugan. Nu när han tänkte efter, var han inte, för första gången på en hel vecka, faktiskt lite hungrig?

-Mor, vem var han?  
Kalla, blåa ögon mötte mjuka, gröna.  
-Du behöver inte tänka på det, älskling. Du ska koncentrera din kraft på att skydda Skymningsdimensionen.  
Flickan neg vördnadsfullt mot den blonda kvinnan, som la en hand på hennes axel.  
-Jag vet att det är ett tungt arbete vi har lagt på dig, men det är vad din far ville, han ville att ni skulle skydda Skymningsdimensionen när han inte längre kunde. Hade han inte blivit mördad i kriget...  
Flickan blinkade förvirrat.  
-"Ni", mor?  
Kvinnan tittade mot flickan. Återigen hade hon glömt att hennes dotter inte hade några minnen av sin bror. Snabbt kom hon på en annan förklaring, mannen som hade blivit tilldelad platsen som ledare tills den rättmättiga kungen dök upp.  
-Du och Gunt.  
Flickan reste sig, med vingarna av is ståtligt sträckta bakåt. Hon kastade en längtansfull blick mot sin mor, innan hon steg igenom en lysande portal, som ledde till Skymningsdimensionen. Kvinnan gick bort till andra sidan rummet och gled ner på en svart stol som stod där och tryckte på en stor, rosa knapp. Alla skärmar som satt på väggen framför henne började lysa och olika delar av digivärlden framträdde på dem. Hennes man hade fått Skymningsdimensionen i sin vård, och hon hade fått Digivärlden. Nu var det lugnt, liksom det hade varit ända sedan kriget i Skymningsdimensionen tog slut, ända sedan fabriken där hade stängts, fabriken där barn förvandlades till monster. Ända sedan den stängdes hade ett ovanligt lugn legat över de båda världarna. Hon stängde ögonen när minnena kom över henne, hur båda hennes barn hade tagits ifrån henne när de bara var sex månader gamla, hur hon hade bett fabrikens ledare att få tillbaka dem. När barnen skulle ha fyllt fem år hörde hon att de hade försökt att fly, att Firedemon hade försvunnit genom en portal, att Iceangel var den av dem som hade återfunnits. Vid tio års ålder hade Iceangel äntligen kommit tillbaka till sin mor. Kvinnan suckade djupt, hon kom fortfarande ihåg hur lycklig hon hade varit över att få återse sin dotter. Problemet var att något inte hade stämt. Hennes dotter hade saknat något, glädjen som kvinnan hade kommit ihåg från de nyfödda tvillingarna hade varit som bortblåst. Istället hade flickan anfallit sin mor. Kraften bakom attacken hade varit enorm. Inte tillräckligt stark för att kvinnan, som själv hade fått militärutbildning, skulle falla, men attacken hade varit tillräckligt stark för att förvirra henne för en kort sekund.  
"Du kan inte vara min mor..."  
Orden hade sårat kvinnan mer än attacken hade gjort, men hon gick fram mot sin dotter och omfamnade henne. Flickan hade knuffat undan henne och flytt, iväg ifrån fortet. Ändå hade kvinnan känt på sig att hon skulle återvända, och ett år senare träffades de igen. Den gången hade kvinnan närmat sig sin dotter med försiktiga steg.  
"Det är ingen fara..."  
Flickan hade lagt en hand mot kvinnans kind och mötte hennes blick.  
"Vilka är vi?"  
-Det dröjde... Hon var femton när hon kallade mig mor för första gången...  
Kvinnan reste sig från stolen och började otåligt spatsera runt i rummet. Ett pipande ljud slet henne ur hennes funderingar och hon vände sig mot skärmarna. En av dem blinkade med en irriterande, ilsket röd nyans. En digimon hon aldrig hade sett hade givit sig på en liten by, som var bebodd av nykläckta digimons. Snabbt som vinden reste hon sig och begav sig upp i det högsta tornet. Fönstret där uppe vette mot sjön, vilket inte sa så mycket eftersom hela fortet befann sig mitt i oceanen, precis mellan de tre kontinenterna som utgjorde Digivärlden. Hon klättrade upp på fönsterbrädan och kastade sig ner mot vattnet. Brinnande vingar växte upp på hennes rygg och hon flög över vattenytan i full fart för att hinna fram innan den nya varelsen förstörde världens balanserade tillstånd.

Tokomon vaknade och såg mot Hugo.  
-'Niichan?  
Allt han fick till svar var snarkningar, och den lilla vita varelsen kände inte för att väcka Hugo denna dag också. Istället sträckte han på sig och gick ut i trädgården. Trädgården var den bästa plats han kände till i hela Digivärlden, det fanns så många färger, så många dofter, så många olika blommor och... Tokomon stannade, öga mot öga med den gigantiska getingen. Varför glömde han alltid bort den? Och den här gången sov Hugo, och... Getingen tittade så irriterat på Tokomon som bara en nyväckt geting kunde. Med ett ilsket surrande for den upp i luften och Tokomon flydde.  
-'Niisan!  
Getingen kom närmare, men Tokomon's röst nådde ändå inte fram till varelsen i huset.  
-'NIISAN!  
Ljus for plötsligt ner ifrån himlen och träffade Tokomon. Han kände hur hans smala öron blev kraftigare, hans korta ben blev längre och starkare. Han sprang inte längre på marken, han flög. Förvirrat vände han sig mot sin motståndare och tog ett djupt andetag.  
-Boom Bubble!  
En bubbla av koncentrerad luft träffade getingen rakt i den vidöppna munnen. Den stannade och ett besegrat skri ekade över trädgården innan den for tillbaka ner bland blommorna. Patamon tittade ner mot blommorna, osäker på vad som precis hade hänt. När han hörde ett skratt ifrån stugan vände han sig om och såg Hugo stå där, med ett leende på läpparna.  
-Grattis, jag trodde aldrig du tänkte utvecklas.  
-Varför blev jag större, 'niichan?  
-Överlevnadsinstinkt. Var Flymon på dig igen?  
Patamon nickade, skamsen över att han hade glömt Flymon för... ja, han hade glömt bort deras lilla trädgårdsdigimon så många gånger att han hade tappat räkningen. Hugo skrattade retsamt åt Patamon.  
-Nu kan du i alla fall försvara dig själv!  
Patamon flaxade med de stora vingarna som han hade till öron. Han la förvirrat huvudet på sidan och tittade mot Hugo, innan det slog honom. Han hade faktiskt klarat sig själv! Det var HAN som hade fått bort Flymon! Av ren glädje gjorde han en loop i luften. Hugo skrattade på nytt när Patamon flög förbi honom och in i stugan. Istället för att följa den lilla varelsen så vände han sig om, mot Flymon, som hade stuckit upp sitt huvud mellan blommorna, och gjorde tummen upp. Flymon vinkade med ena klon och lyfte ur sitt gömställe, för att ge sig av mot nya områden.

* * *

Yay, det var andra delen.  
Yamato: Nu ses vi inte förrän nästa del kommer... Och då kommer massa förklaringar till DDH2 att börja dyka upp.  
Kouji: Om hon skriver som hon funderar på just nu :P  
Yä, så stay tuned for next episode of  
Allihopa: **DDH1½: Agnimons Äventyr!**


	3. The GAME!

Äntligen kommer del 3 :D Nu är ni alla överlyckliga, va?  
Yamato: Annars får ni smaka på hennes Overdrive!  
STEKPANNSATTACK! -försöker träffa Yama, men missar och träffar Kouji istället-  
Kouji: VAFAN TROR DU ATT...  
Yamato: -avbryter- Nu börjar episoden!

* * *

En man närmade sig slottet i Digivärlden, flygandes på en Airdramon. Han hade böljande, brunt hår som räckte ner till skuldrorna och ögon, med färgerna blått och grått i sig. Kroppen var normalbyggd, och ganska lång. Hans hud hade färgats brun eftersom han spenderat mycket tid ute i solen. Vid sidan hade han fäst ett svärd, som var dolt under en lång, svart mantel. Hans byxor var bruna som löven om hösten och tröjan var långärmad och grön som barren på en gran. Airdramon stannade vid ett fönster och mannen hoppade in genom det. En kvinna mötte honom, orörlig, inte ens en hårtuss av det blonda håret rörde sig.  
-De sa att du var död...  
Mannen nickade och gick sakta närmare.  
-Att du blivit mördad i kriget...  
Kvinnans gröna ögon fylldes av tårar, men hon gjorde vad hon kunde för att hålla dem tillbaka.  
-Jag trodde jag aldrig skulle få se dig igen...  
Mannen sa ingenting, han fortsatte lugnt att närma sig kvinnan.  
-Mindhunter... Tänker du inte säga något?  
Han la ett finger över hennes mun, som för att säga åt henne att vara tyst.  
-Inga ord är starka nog att beskriva vad jag känner.  
Hans röst var lugnande, som ljudet av en havsbris som blåser in över land, och kvinnan kände hur hennes oro försvann. Han var ju här med henne nu, han var här igen och hon skulle aldrig låta honom försvinna, inte en gång till.  
-Stanna här med mig, viskade hon.  
Mannen la en hand bakom hennes huvud och böjde sig fram emot henne.  
-Älskling...  
Han lät sina läppar möta hennes och hon kände hur hennes motståndskraft försvann. Plötsligt sköt en skarp smärta upp ifrån hennes bakhuvud. Hon skrek och såg förskräckt på när mannen framför henne förändrades. Hans bruna hår blev skarpt grönt, Den långärmade, gröna tröjan blev kortärmad och vit, med en fyrklöver på vardera ärmen. Manteln försvann helt, den bröts upp i data, hans bruna byxor blev pösigare, även de vita, med en rödklöver på det ena benet och en vitklöver på det andra. Han var lång, två och tio uppskattade kvinnan det till, men hennes synfält höll på att förminskas, smärtan förblindade henne, hon visste knappt vart hon var längre. Hennes armar föll ner utefter sidorna, hennes blick blev glasartad, hon var inte längre medveten om något, det enda hon var medveten om var att hon inte fick några order. Mannen log.  
-Jag heter Hisokamon, du gör bäst i att komma ihåg det namnet, raring.  
Hans röst var lugn, som en havsbris som blåser in från öppet hav och för en båt i hamn, men kvinnan hörde den inte, hon hade blivit en maskin.

En duns ekade genom huset och Baste vaknade med en gång. Han flög praktiskt taget upp ur sängen, han var inte van vid att bli väckt på det sättet.  
-Posten...  
Han gäspade och tittade på klockan.  
-Hm, försov mig.  
Han steg upp ur sängen och gick ut till hallen. Det var ett litet paket, platt. Han lyfte upp det och la det på köksbordet när han gick förbi för att hämta frukost. Han plockade ut bröd, juice, ost och smör ur kylen, samtidigt som han undrade vad brödet gjorde där inne. Han ställde allt på bordet och sjönk ner på stolen vid bordets kortsida. Medan han bredde en macka kastade han nyfikna blickar mot paketet. Vem kände han som ville skicka paket? Zara? Han skakade på huvudet, nej, inte hon. Men vem kunde det annars vara? De andra var inte pyssliga på samma sätt. Han tuggade förstrött på mackan, utan att inse att han hade glömt att ha ost på. När han ätit ett par mackor till (den sista till och med utan smör) och druckit upp juicen öppnade han paketet. Ett litet meddelande ramlade ut och han tog upp det och började läsa.  
_Baste!  
Jag har tillverkat ett litet spel som jag skulle vilja att du testar. Det är ganska lätt, och går ut på att ta hand om digivärlden och se till att inga människor kommer in dit. Om de gör det ska de genast avlägsnas. Jag skulle bli jätteglad om du kunde testa och berätta fall du hittar buggar och sådant.  
Tack på förhand  
Mats_  
Baste tittade på brevet, mest förvånad över att Mats hade skrivit på meddelandet på datorn. Att det inte riktigt var Mats stil tänkte han inte så mycket på. Han drog ut spelet och tittade på förpackningen. Bilden på framsidan föreställde ett högt berg omringat av massa konstiga varelser, som han kände igen som digimons. Ovanför berget stod det med fet, kursiv stil:  
**_The Digital Threat_**  
Baste kastade en blick på köksklockan. Om han gick nu skulle han precis hinna till jobbet. Han reste sig och kastade en sista blick mot spelet.  
-Jag får testa när jag kommer hem.

-PATAMON!  
Hugo tittade med ett bestämt ansiktsuttryck på fluffbollen som flög vid porslinsskåpet. Den numera ganska stora varelsen såg skamset på honom.  
-Det var den femte tallriken den här veckan... Och det har ändå bara gått tre dagar...  
Plötsligt skrattade den stora varelsen.  
-Det är nog bäst att vi flyttar ut och letar efter en ny plats att bo på. Samt låter dig vänja dig vid dina nya öron.  
Han reste sig och Patamon flög genast fram till honom och satte sig på hans axel. Hugo gav honom en snabb klapp på huvudet och kastade en blick runt om i stugan. Helt klart skulle han sakna sin stuga, han hade byggt den själv, men han kunde ju alltid komma tillbaka när Patamon inte var lika klantig längre.  
-Kan jag fortfarande kalla dig 'niisan, 'niisan?  
-Tja, annars har jag ju ett namn, det vet du väl?  
Hugo kastade en sista blick om i stugan, innan han vände och gick ut genom dörren. En ung kvinna stod där, som om hon hade väntat på honom. Hugo tittade på kvinnan, han kände igen henne, hon hade varit där bara några veckor tidigare, ett par dagar innan Tokomon hade utvecklats. Hon tittade på honom och log, hennes leende påminde Hugo om hans kamrat, de var så lika.  
-Jag visste att du inte tänkte stanna här särskilt mycket längre.  
Hugo ryste, han gillade inte sättet hon sa det på, så kallt och avståndstagande. Hans ögon smalnade misstänksamt.  
-Ville du något speciellt?  
Kvinnan ignorerade Hugos halvilskna stämma.  
-Vi är nästan samma, du och jag. Du har fått digimons gener i dig, och jag har fått människors...  
Hugo himlade med ögonen, han behövde inte lyssna på en okänd persons personliga problem. Patamon började otåligt vifta med sina stora öron och Agnimon började sakta röra på sig. Kvinnan ställde sig framför honom och la en hand mot hans bröstkorg.  
-Jag kan hjälpa dig.  
Hugo frös mitt i ett steg. Han mötte hennes blick, de lugna, bestämda, gröna ögonen. Kunde han lita på henne? Kunde han verkligen? Om hon bara inte var så lik hans kamrat... Han skakade på huvudet, det var inte hans kamrat, han kunde inte lita på henne, han kunde inte, inte än. Hon såg på honom, hennes ögon tårades.  
-Jag behöver din hjälp, snälla...  
Hugo bet sig i läppen, han var inte säker på vad han skulle göra. Han kunde inte lita på henne, men han kunde inte lämna henne när hon behövde hjälp, så gjorde inte en gentleman. Han stannade mitt i en tanke. Han var ingen man längre, han var en digimon, det enda han behövde oroa sig för var att överleva. Han slet sig loss från hennes grepp och fortsatte gå.  
-Ledsen, men jag känner inte dig, ropade han tillbaka till henne.  
Kvinnans gröna ögon blixtrade.  
-Du kommer ångra dig, mumlade hon innan hon vände på klacken och gick därifrån med raska steg.

* * *

Så, vad tyckte ni? (:  
Yamato: Bäst för er att ni lämnar en kommentar:P  
Kouji: Det gör ingen skillnad, hon fortsätter ändå xD  
Vill ändå veta vad folk tycker (: Aja, ses i nästa avsnitt :D  



End file.
